


A Pack of Problems

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Kara Danvers, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Supernatural AUor how splitting up when staying at a cabin in the woods is a terrible ideaWhen Alex and Kara went out to go get some wood, they didn't expect to be attacked by wolves. While Kara got away, Alex is still being chased by them, until Astra steps in. A werewolf AU.





	A Pack of Problems

This, Alex decides as she’s running through the woods, has got to be one of her worst days yet. Hadn’t they learned anything from watching horror movies about not going out into the woods at night? Especially not when you’re camping out in a _cabin_ in the woods.

Granted, those horror movies spoke of entirely different horrors that were supposed to lurk in the dark, but they warned nonetheless. Never go into the woods at night, and whatever you do, _don’t split up._

She can only hope Kara made it back to the cabin safely.

The spikes of pain coming from her ankle remind Alex that she has to stay in the present time, can’t afford to think about Kara’s safety right now, when she is right in the middle of danger herself. Ferocious snarls still resound behind her, the pounding of _very large_ paws on dirt drowning out her own footfalls.

Wolves.

One moment they’re gathering wood for the fireplace – something they definitely should have postponed until morning – the next they are running away from a pair of wolves. Alex had managed to draw them away from Kara so she could make her escape, which had earned her a nasty gash on her right ankle. One of the two had managed to catch it mid-leap, teeth tearing into her skin, shortly before meeting its maker.

She’s still not sure how she got up in time to run away from the other, even on pure adrenaline, but that hardly matters now. Alex has to get this wolf off her trail, has to make sure it won’t get to Kara when she returns to the cabin.

Grimly she remembers wolves are pursuit predators as much as humans are; in her current state there’s no way she’ll outrun it. She’ll just have to hope it’ll give up on chasing her at some point, decide she isn’t worth the effort, or maybe—

Alex’s thoughts get cut short when her right foot catches onto something and sends her straight towards the ground. She braces herself against her hands, narrowly avoiding her head colliding with a _very_ sharp-looking rock. Seeing it in front of her almost makes her sigh in relief, but then she can hear the wolf behind her, coming to a stop, and she whirls around to face it, scooting back as quickly as she can. The wolf’s eyes glint dangerously, slowly stalking towards her as quickly as she is going backwards.

It’s like it’s toying with her.

Gritting her teeth, she touches around in search for something, _anything_ that could resemble a weapon. She’d lost her knife to the first one, the only weapon she _never_ goes without as a back-up, and she’s once again cursing herself for thinking she wouldn’t need her gun on this trip. There’s a rifle at the cabin, but of course that is exactly where it is still located.

Her back hits something – a tree trunk, she realizes quickly – and the wolf’s stance changes. The hackles rise, it leans back slightly and now looks ready to pounce her at any moment, lips pulled back into a snarl, and all Alex can do is brace herself.

This is it.

This is the end.

Hands raised, ready to take this creature on if even for a split second, ready to keep it away from her face or wherever else it’s going to try to start biting her, Alex stares it down. She won’t go down without a fight; maybe she can snap its neck or something, or distract it by breaking its tail, or… or… something.

Another snarl sounds, louder this time.

She watches the wolf’s ears pull back, watches it lean back even further, before _leaping_ right past her with something that sounds like a whine.

It’s not until she sees the wolves further back that she realizes that snarl hadn’t come from her wolf, but from one of these three, probably the one in the front and center. The two outer ones have their hackles raised, snarling at Alex and making biting motions into the air, but remain behind what she guesses must be their alpha. A dark gray wolf who appears much calmer than the other two, sharp green eyes sizing her up, that manages to look even _more_ intimidating than them.

Great. Now she’s not just gonna have to fight one wolf, she’s going to have to fight _three_.

The pointy rock that had nearly split her head open catches her eye. Without much further thought she reaches for it and throws it at the left wolf with all her might; to her satisfaction it hits its mark even better than hoped, pointy end going in through the eye and hitting what she can only guess is the brain when the body goes slack.

It’s not until the right one starts growling at a deafening volume in response that Alex realizes that _may_ not have been her best move. It looks like it’s ready to tear her apart, and the only thing standing between her and that happening is the other wolf who she _definitely_ must have pissed off now too, if it hadn’t been already.

Too late to back down now, though.

“You wanna end up like that too?!” She roars at the right one, trying to sound and look intimidating despite the fact that she had just used what is probably the last weapon she’ll have available to her. “Go ahead, try me!”

And yeah, that was the wrong thing to do, because it practically roars back at her and immediately takes a leap at her, teeth exposed and ready to tear her throat out. Nothing she can do about it now, it’ll land on top of her and she won’t even have a fighting chance; out of all wolves to provoke she picked the actual biggest one.

Except the impact never comes. It gets taken out mid-leap by the other wolf who she’d assumed to be the alpha, its throat being torn out rather than Alex’s as she’d expected.

Did it just save her? Was it just punishing the other for doing something it wasn’t supposed to? But what it was doing was taking a leap at her, which would _still_ mean this wolf had been protecting her, or at the very least not planning on harming her.

Unless, Alex thinks as the wolf turns to face her with a blood-stained snout, it planned to take her for itself all along.

“Stay back!” She tells it, hands out in front as if it would make a difference.

But it doesn’t listen, instead stalks over to her, so Alex gets up. She gets up and tries to make a run for it, but by the time she’s on her knees the wolf has gotten to her and grabs her by her shirt. “What the-“ Before she can comprehend what’s happening she’s flung up, somehow landing right on the back of the beast before it takes off. “Hey!”

‘Hold on tight. You’re safe.’

The words echo through her head and Alex obliges instinctively, if only because there is nothing else she _can_ do. She’s on the back of a wolf that could tear her to shreds, and jumping off would probably only result in further injury. There are many questions on her mind, but she settles on the most pressing one, “Where the hell are you taking me?”

‘The river. They need to lose our trail.’

Right. More wolves. Of course there would be more wolves, and somehow she doesn’t think they’ll take too kindly to discovering three of their friends had been killed. Let alone how one was slaughtered by one of their own. But that still doesn’t answer one very simple question: “Why?”

‘Because they’ll be coming for us.’ There’s an annoyed growl, one Alex isn’t sure is vocal or in her head, and what follows is so vaguely distinguishable she’s not sure it was meant for her to be heard at all, ‘I told them not to hunt here, but why would they listen to their alpha? I should have never allowed her in the pack.’

“No, why did you _protect_ me?”

A brief silence, a contemplation. ‘You’ve been bitten.’

“I’m well aware, but that doesn’t explain why you’d save me.“

There’s a long-suffering sigh, and this time Alex is quite certain she was meant to hear it, before there’s an actual response. ‘I’ll explain when we’re safe.’

\-----

‘Safe’ turned out to be at least a 20 minute run away, something Alex’s back certainly didn’t appreciate. It wouldn’t be difficult to imagine it hadn’t been any more pleasant for the wolf, a human bouncing around on its back the entire journey.

‘Safe’ also included the wolf to launch itself – and Alex – right into the river. The surprisingly deep, freezing cold river.

Emerging with a lot of spluttering, Alex turns to the direction she thinks the wolf must have landed to glare at it and give it a good piece of her mind, because honestly, it couldn’t have issued a warning? It can talk to her, actually use honest to god English and put the words in her head rather than ears (which she still hasn’t figured out how that could be possible beyond ‘it must be telepathy’), so a head’s up shouldn’t have been too much to ask. “Seriously? A warning would have been-…”

A body emerged from the water, long hair followed by a trail of water as it’s thrown back in what can only be described as mermaid-like fashion.

It stops Alex dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at a human where she’d expected a wolf – a woman, a _naked_ woman – that effectively reduces her thought process to a string of flattering profanities and declarations of decidedly being a lesbian, and how if she hadn’t figured that out before she surely would have figured it out in this moment. It takes a breathless moment before she manages to finish her sentence, albeit somewhat dully and red-eared, “…-nice.”

The woman appears amused and a little smug under the obvious appreciation. “Would you have appreciated a warning for this as well?”

“I- Yes- I-…” She clears her throat, gathering herself. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Astra. And you are?”

“Alex.”

“Alex,” Astra gives a nod. “A suitable name; you are very brave. Not many would try to intimidate a pack of wolves on their own, injured no less.”

It takes a second for her brain to catch up, with Astra standing in front of her as confidently as she does, clearly unbothered by her lack of clothing. Alex isn’t insecure about her own body by any means, but this, this is a whole new level of confidence and comfort she hasn’t seen in anyone.

This Astra knows about her encounter with the wolves. She is at the exact place the wolf that saved her was supposed to be. There is really only one conclusion to be drawn from this, which is as logical as it is illogical. “You’re the wolf that saved me.”

“Correct.”

The gears in Alex’s head are spinning as fast as they possibly could, processing this new information and all its implications, and cringing slightly. Werewolves are real. They aren’t the gritty type media prefers to portray, the monstrous human-wolf hybrid that transforms completely out of its control every full moon and goes on a rampage, no, worse. They seem to be the _Twilight_ variety. “Please tell me we aren’t going to get assaulted by vampires that sparkle in sunlight.”

Astra’s nose scrunches up in distaste. “Oh no, that is purely fictional.”

Alex sighs in relief.

“The earlier depictions of vampires were much more accurate. I believe it was Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu that reported them as they were.”

Her eyes close and Alex resists the urge to groan; of course vampires are real, and of course they would have the ability to shapeshift as well. Into a big cat. No wonder they had a supposed feud, what with the whole cat and dog thing.

_You’ve been bitten_ , the memory of Astra’s voice echoes through her head, reminding her of the answer she’d deemed a non-answer, of what she thought had been a stalling technique, but is now starting to make sense. But she needs to hear it. “So the bite?”

“Is turning you into one of us,” Astra responds, confirming her suspicions. “You’re part of my pack now.”

“Your pack?” A scoff. “You mean the same pack that disobeyed you, tried to tear me and my sister to shreds, and we killed three members of? No thanks, I’ll pass.”

She growls softly, jaw clenched, but it gets cut off as quickly as it had begun. There’s a clear conflict in Astra’s eyes, her innate need to defend what is hers warring with not wanting Alex on her bad side. “The offenders have been dealt with. They will understand, it will serve as a reminder of who’s in charge. You’ll both be safe from them.”

But Alex shakes her head. “It didn’t sound like this is the first time they didn’t listen. They don’t respect your authority anymore, do they?”

Silence, and Astra looks away, but not before Alex could see the continuation of that internal conflict.

“How about you join me instead?”

Astra’s head whips back to look at Alex. And then she starts laughing, as if Alex hadn’t been making a serious proposition, as if she’d just heard the best joke she’s heard in years. Even when Alex frowns at it, confused and a little wounded, does it take effort for her laughter to die down. Amusement still dances in her eyes when she speaks, her tone lilted. “I like you.”

“So is that a yes?”

“No.”

“But—“

“We’ll revisit this conversation after you’ve had your first transformation. Until then it will just be the two of us, does that sound agreeable?”

Alex purses her lips, but further argument dies in her throat. Getting to know each other before actually making a decision is not actually a bad idea. “Fine. But I’m not leaving my sister.”

Now it’s Astra’s turn to look insulted. “Of course not. We’ll have to wade through the river a little longer, but then we’ll get you right back to her. If you’ll allow me to.”

“You did save my life.”

“Wonderful, let’s not waste any more time.” Beaming, Astra gets moving, gesturing for her companion to follow along. She moves through the water at a brisk pace, and Alex stumbles to catch up with her, a little thrown.

“Astra, wait, but what about your clothes—you can’t just walk in naked, at least take my jacket—Astra!”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus began a wonderful relationship, lol. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
